Starlight, Star Bright
by Hotarukun
Summary: There's something weird about the new student. SLIGHT Black Star and OC.


**AN: Ahh, an oc, run! Yeah there is one, but it's a oneshot, so don't freak, please. And…you're being warned haha. I wrote this about a year ago in my studyhall. (It WAS a while ago. I have "Pretear", "Bottle Fairy" and "King Lear" scrawled on the same page.) **

**Anyways, thought this was a cool idea for Black Star. Could be a filler episode kind of. Enjoy!**

A very new girl walked into Shibusen one usually dreary morning. She had curly black hair that ribboned to her waist, olive skin and startling emerald eyes. The girl did her best to ignore the stares she was receiving, refusing to make eye contact as she settled herself into a seat in Stein's class.

"Who's that?" Soul mumbled to no one in particular, still half asleep.

Maka smiled as she caught the girl's eye from across the room. She waved slightly. The girl waved back vaguely, looking surprised. "Ne, Crona," the pig-tailed meister turned to look at the gloomy-looking girl trudging behind her. "We should talk to her later, right? Make her feel welcome."

Crona gave a wavery smile. "H—Hai."

"Oi, Maka." Soul narrowed his red eyes as Stein…rolled in. "Is she a meister…or a weapon?"

Maka's eyes widened.

_hotarukun_

"This is Tsubomi Rara. She's a new student. Please make her feel welcome." Stein didn't like going overboard with introductions, especially since the girl looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"Hai!" The class responded accordingly.

"New Student! I will beat her! Let's duel! Tsubomi!" A loud voice called out as if he'd ingested a cup more coffee necessary that morning.

"Ch—Chotto, Black Star…"

Rara's mouth flew open at the electric blue-haired boy who had jumped on top of the table and was now attempting to be coaxed down by his elegant-looking female friend.

"What do you think about that, Rara?" Stein asked calmly with his lazy smile.

She blinked her green eyes up at Black Star, looking contemplative. "Well, my weapon's running late…" she murmured, glancing out the window as if that's where said weapon would be appearing from.

"It's fine! Just you and me! Right now!" He shouted, ignoring Tsubaki, who sighed and gave up. There was no stopping the boy when he had his mind set.

"Oh?" Rara blinked at the new conditions offered. She glanced back at the teacher uncertainly. "But class hasn't even started yet."

Stein just shrugged, unconcerned.

Rara sighed. "Let's go then."

"Yahoo~! You're on, New Girl!"

The class watched them leave, mouths agape.

"What kind of class is this?" Death the Kid muttered to himself incredulously, eyes narrow slants.

"Let's go watch then, shall we?" Stein wheeled himself out the door before his students, leaving a trail of cigarette smoke in his wake.

_hotarukun_

"Black Star-kun, was it?"

"No talking!" He commanded urgently. "Let's get started!"

He ran at her full force without waiting for any response, fist poised. He swung at her head and Rara ducked and swept her leg out.

Black Star began to fall backwards but pushed off with his hands and ended up on his feet. He grinned and she smirked infectiously. "You're slow, Tsubomi."

Rara cocked her head. "You're from the Hoshizaku clan."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Ne, New Girl. You're a little weird."

Rara stood with her hands on her hips. Her black turtleneck tank and baby blue skirt clung to her body and made her stand out in the sun as a short breeze rippled past them. She crossed her combat boots and turned like a ballerina. "Catch me if you can." She smirked over her shoulder.

Then disappeared.

Maka turned to Soul as the rest of the class gasped. "She's on the roof."

Black Star gaped. _She's fast!_

He leapt up onto the roof of Shibusen after her, more determined than ever. He liked a challenge, didn't he? The Great Black Star.

"Don't break anything! PLEASE don't break anything!" Kid shouted after him in a hysterically desperate voice.

Black Star looked around him in frustration. "Maka's soul sense would come in handy right about now."

There was a flash of pale blue. _There!_

He reached out his hand. "Got ya…oh…" He promptly let go, face pink.

"Augh!"

Rara rubbed her back, a painful grimace on her face. "You didn't have to drop me like that."

"You're right!" He stuttered back. "I should've thrown you! I saw your underwear!"

"Isn't that my line? You grabbed my ankle." She suddenly grinned and kicked out again, hitting Black Star in the chest and sending him sliding back a few feet.

He stood up immediately, completely unhurt and eyeing her. "How do you know of the Hoshizaku clan, huh? Did they kill your parents or something?"

Rara crossed her arms. "I don't really want to fight you."

"Well you aren't exactly hesitating," Black Star growled at her. His curiosity was winning out over beating the new kid.

She narrowed her bright eyes before lowering them. "I just wanted to talk to you privately."

"Who are you?" He asked. Tsubomi Rara she was not.

"I'm not Tsubomi Rara." Yep. See? She lowered her turtleneck to expose her neck. Black Star gasped at the outline of a star etched on her collarbone. "I am Hoshizaku Rara." She smiled wanly. "You're not alone, Black Star."

The boy shook his head, eyes wide. As if Rara was an apparition and he could make her disappear. "Don't mess with me!" He spun and vanished over the edge of the building.

"Matte!" Rara fought the urge to cry as a speck of light sped toward her, landing neatly beside her in the form of a luminescent creature with large, almost fishy eyes. He wore a tall top hat and held a tall cane in his nonexistent hand. "Excalibur…"

"Baka! What did I tell you he'd do?" He scolded almost automatically.

"I shouldn't have come here, huh?" She wiped her eyes hurriedly.

Excalibur stiffly handed her his handkerchief with a sigh. "You didn't tell him you wanted to restore the Hoshizaku clan, did you?"

Rara dabbed at her watery green eyes. "I didn't get that far…" she started.

"Good!"

_hotarukun_

Black Star was unusually quiet the rest of the day at school and almost everyone noticed his lack of battle cries. The strange glances towards Tsubomi Rara didn't help either. The new girl looked as sad as ever. No one knew who had actually won the fight.

Tsubaki had grown increasingly anxious about her meister as the day wore on. Once they were home, she decided to try and talk to him. "Are you alright, Black Star?"

"Tsubaki, how do you believe in something that you've hoped for your whole life but then just appears out of nowhere?" He clenched his fist and kicked over the kitchen chair with a growl. "How?! How do you believe in something like that, hah?!"

Tsubaki gazed at the boy calmly with her liquid violet eyes. "The other person…probably feels the same way."

Black Star looked up at her, startled. "Eh?"

_hotarukun_

Rara kicked her legs back and forth as she looked down at Shibusen and half-listened to Excalibur prattle on about the good ole days. His stories were actually mildly interesting if you didn't interrupt him. Or were really good at tuning people out.

"New Girl."

"Baka!"

Black Star dodged the swing of the dreaded cane just in time. "W—What? Why are _you _here?"

"He's my weapon," Rara answered defensively. "You didn't see him during class. He was late."

Black Star frowned and glanced at Excalibur, who had raised his cane again threateningly. "Can I talk to you?"

Rara raised her eyebrows at her weapon and smiled encouragingly. Excalibur shuffled off, but not before calling "Do not make her cry again!"

Black Star narrowed his teal eyes at the utterly cheerful-looking Rara. _I made _her _cry?_

Rara stood and shook out her curly hair, brushing off her skirt distractedly. Even though Maka and all of her sandy-blonde, pigtailed and always sure of herself personality was a stark contrast next to Rara's dark features and lost expressions, Black Star was struck with how alike they were that moment. How they alike they were when they were trying to convince people—especially themselves—that they were perfectly alright.

"You…" Black Star began as Rara started to walk, stretching her arms out in front of her. "Why did you come here?"

She turned her body slightly toward him. "I wanted to restore my clan," she said bluntly, squeezing her eyes shut. "_Our _clan."

Black Star stopped glaring and blinked. "Huh?" His eyes were puzzled. "Restore?"

Rara turned a faint shade of pink. "W—Well, eventually. Not _now_."

Excalibur and Tsubaki both snorted from their own hiding places. _He doesn't get it all_, the thought dryly.

So they were both surprised when the young meister began to speak again. "What are you talking about?" Black Star asked her disgustedly and Rara turned fully around to look at him. He was staring at the ground fixedly, expression dark, hands balled into fists. "You came here for that?"

Rara stared at him. "Black Star…?"

"Then I don't want it!" He shouted at her. Tsubaki made a move to run out and reveal herself but something in the way Rara was looking at Black Star halted her. _She has to do this on her own. _She closed her dark eyes and grimaced, knowing how cutting Black Star's words could be if taken the wrong way.

Excalibur trained his round, black eyes on both meisters and held his cane in front of him. He remained unmoving.

"I didn't know that I was so repulsive," Rara said with an odd twittering laugh.

"That's not it!" Black Star barked at her and she fell silent again. "This school…Shibusen is in existence in order to protect Death City. The students here---meisters and weapons—they try their hardest every day to improve themselves and help protect the people. Maka and Soul…Kid, Liz and Patti…even that gloomy girl. And _that's _what you're here for?" He shook his head slowly and without sparing her a glance, turned and left with Rara falling to her knees. Tsubaki ran after him, calling his name, but not once did he look back.

"Rara-chan," Tsubaki murmured. She waited until Excalibur appeared before the stricken girl, and then followed Black Star, midnight hair flowing out behind her.

"What did I tell you?" Excalibur asked in an obvious I-told-you-so-didn't-I tone. He gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder awkwardly anyways.

"What do I do now?" Rara whispered, lost.

Excalibur refrained from shouting at her and he refrained (barely) from launching into a lengthy anecdote about his past love life. "Well, what do you think you should do?" He asked ambiguously.

"Leave Shibusen. Go back," She said in a quite, ashamed tone. "Is there anything left for me here?"

Excalibur remained silent and Rara got up shakily and brushed herself off again. "Let's go."

_hotarukun_

Maka and Tsubaki watched the clock anxiously. Crona watched Maka anxiously.

"Ne, I wonder when Rara-chan will get here…" Maka wondered aloud.

"She'll be late," Soul grumbled, and then yawned.

Tsubaki glanced at Black Star with her apprehensive violet eyes. But Black Star was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, apparently sleeping. "Black Star?" She tried and jumped when he opened his aqua eyes.

"Rara…will not be coming," he said in a low tone. Maka and Soul shared a glance. "Marriage…clan…" He started to sputter in aggravation. "She doesn't even—"

The bell rung and Stein entered, tripping through the doorway on his chair as per usual. But Black Star was on a roll and continued as though he hadn't noticed either. The professor did nothing to deter his irritated mutterings.

"—know what she's talking about. She's a silly little girl and—" Tsubaki cringed. "—and I'm glad she's gone!"

The door swung open as if punctuating this statement and everyone swiveled in their chairs to look.

Maka gave a small cheer as both Soul and Tsubaki smiled in a secret victory. Stein went cross-eyed as he stared up at the plume of smoke coming from his cigarette. Excalibur waddled in after his meister, absently thwacking Kid on his asymmetrical head as he went by, because he could.

The girl strode up to Black Star purposefully and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

Black Star blinked. "Oi, Rara…"

"I want to stay at Shibusen." He clamped his mouth shut and stared into her determined emerald eyes. "I want to get to know the amazing students here. Maybe we could get to be friends." She paused and eyed him, looking slightly embarrassed and uncertain. "And I'd like to get to know you, too." Black Star flushed abruptly and Tsubaki's smile widened in surprise. Rara removed her hands from her hips and bowed. "I apologize for what I said yesterday. I just wanted—"

"I know, I know." Rara raised her eyes to his. He was smirking. "It's alright. Now sit down, would ya? I can't see the board."

"When did Black Star even need to see the board?" Maka muttered to Soul.

But Rara smiled, wiping a quick tear away from her face. "Haiiii."

Excalibur watched from the doorway as the class continued. Rara touched Black Star's arm, urging him to give Tsubaki a handout. The electric-haired boy jumped and his face turned an unnatural shade of umber.

"Interesting…" Excalibur murmured and he began to hum.

**AN: Yep, so just a little thing. Sooo Rara is her first name. Yeah. Haha. I kind of like her character design. For throwing her together completely in like fifteen minutes, I was impressed with myself. She's a bit of quitter/crier but she's got a mouth. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
